


When sacrifice is spoken (my body stripped bare, chained)

by BatsAreFluffy



Series: Like tears in the rain [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alien overlord Kal El, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Claiming, Day 1: waking up in chains, Invasion by Krypton, Is it alien abduction if you get caught in battle?, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Whumptober 2020, non-con (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/pseuds/BatsAreFluffy
Summary: Bruce pulled at the chains holding him, but the burning was focusing, targeting his body, destroying his mind in a cloud of lust and submission. He refused, he couldn’t, he’d never, never been in heat with anyone, not like this, not with something that wasn’t an Alpha, wasn’t a mate, wasn’t even human.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Evil Superman/Bruce Wayne
Series: Like tears in the rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	When sacrifice is spoken (my body stripped bare, chained)

His own shivers awoke him.

The thin bands of metal around his wrists, ankles, thighs, biceps, even his neck, seemed to suck the warmth right from his muscles. They did nothing to keep him warm, despite being the only thing he was wearing. The polished floor shone beneath his knees, reflecting a blurred face he barely recognized back at him.

“The Batman,” a voice declared in front of him. He could not lift his head to see who it was.

Soft sound of cloth against the floor, an encroaching flood of crimson. “Bruce Wayne,” the cold voice continued. “Not so bold now, are you.”

The cold parted, releasing crystal clear memories – of fighting, losing ground, the alien stripping him of his cowl, nearly snapping his neck, only to brush the scent glands at his throat.

“I’d never have guessed your species would descend into such lows, sending their breeding stock into war.” A gloved hand grazed the back of his neck, lightly scruffed the flesh around the band. “Pathetic, really.”

Bruce kept his gaze on the floor. That touch, alien, warm, it felt heavenly against his flesh. “No – no one sends me – sends me anywhere,” he stammered. Clenching his teeth, he fought to pull away.

The gentle scruff turned cruel, shoving his neck toward the unyielding floor. “No human may have taught you your place, _omega_ , but you belong to me now. You,” a click, a chain unhooked and relocked on the hook in the floor, “will learn,” another twist, yanking his arms behind him, locking them at the small of his back, “your proper place.”

Two quick jerks, and his knees were spread open, presenting his entrance to the room. Locked apart, he could do nothing to reclaim his dignity. Head against the floor, ass in the air, no tools, no communicator, Bruce shook from humiliation, and frost.

A sharp prick in one cheek, and a burning sensation exploded in his veins. The cry wrenched out of his throat, as he tried to lunge away from the burning. The chains brought him up short, even as he thrashed, desperation turning to panic.

“You belong to the House of El, to me. I will claim you, here, before my colleagues, and all will know that you belong to Kal-El. You may be untrained, but I anticipate a wealth of knowledge to be collected from teaching you your place.”

The hand left his neck, ran down his spine. “You will learn your place, _omega_ , at my feet, in heat and estrus, until you bear the next generation of our great House.”

The hands grabbed roughly at his entrance, feeling inside, probing, testing his give. Bruce pulled at the chains holding him, but the burning was focusing, targeting his body, destroying his mind in a cloud of lust and submission. He refused, he couldn’t, he’d never, never been in heat with anyone, not like this, not with some _thing_ that wasn’t an Alpha, wasn’t a mate, wasn’t even human.

“It is, after all, your place in society.”


End file.
